


Choice

by Minos_TT



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minos_TT/pseuds/Minos_TT





	Choice

A weak man has doubts before a decision.

A strong man has them afterwards.

=============================================================

一连几天的台风终于结束了，灰白的云层被已经消散，阴沉沉的天空重新变成了透明的蓝色，多日未见的阳光让人心情也没来由好了起来。昨夜被暴雨打湿的绿叶还挂着水珠，但柏油地面已经干了大半，到了中午，估计就连一点儿下过雨的痕迹都看不见了。  
村上起了个早，把积了几天的脏衣服扔进洗衣机，按下开关。他的公寓不算大，但家用电器很是讲究，光是洗衣机就有三个不同的，洗平时衣物的、洗丝绸等高级布料的，甚至还有一台干洗机。尽管如此，他仍会把定制西装或礼服长裙拿去店里洗。也许应该再添一台？  
村上一边想着这些无关紧要的事，一边哼着歌儿拧开煤气，加热昨晚剩下的味增汤。电饭锅内还有保温着的米饭，再来个鸡蛋，就是一顿简单营养的早餐了。  
横山打着哈欠从卧室里走出来的时候，看到的就是这幅光景。刚好够两个人吃饭的餐桌上已经摆好了碗筷，热腾腾的味增汤和米饭十分诱人，村上正把两个煎蛋从平底锅里铲出来，不怎么熟练的手势让他的紫色围裙溅上了几滴油渍。  
“煎蛋配米饭？”横山滑进了金属餐椅，略带调侃地说了一句。  
“你也早安。”村上完全没将横山话中的调侃当回事，毕竟不能期待村上这种从来都用打折面包打发早餐的家伙能做出厚蛋烧之类的复杂食物。横山就更不用说了，他曾经创造过连续一周三餐都吃炒面面包的记录。  
横山端起味增汤啜了一口，温度正好，既不烫嘴也不会冷得失去了风味，温暖的液体顺着食道滑进胃里，让他精神一振。  
村上关上吸油烟机，坐进横山对面的椅子里。今天横山难得在正常时间上班，搜查一课的警员们的工作时间很不固定，有时候为了监视嫌疑人必须整夜值班，因此村上几乎没有跟横山一起去过警局。  
“今天回来吃饭吗？”村上问，小心翼翼地咬了一口煎蛋，蛋黄是半凝固的，一口下去香气四溢。完美，也许下次能试着挑战一下厚蛋烧？  
“没什么要紧的案子，应该能准时下班吧。”横山放下筷子，一只手越过餐桌，用拇指抹去了村上嘴角的蛋液，“慢点儿吃，吃个鸡蛋怎么还这么不小心。”  
村上微微红了脸，看着横山舔去了自己拇指上金色的蛋液。  
“……那晚上去吃烤肉吧。”  
接下来的早餐在令人舒适的沉默中结束了。两人都没说话，厨房中只有碗筷碰击发出的清脆响声，村上平日是个话多的，但在横山面前即使不找话题也不会有压力。  
横山喝完最后一口汤，米饭和煎蛋都吃得干干净净，村上也吃完了早餐，但没急着站起来，而是舒服地伸了个懒腰。  
横山自觉地收拾起餐桌来，把餐具整齐地码在一起，准备去洗碗。经过村上身后时，特意弯下腰亲吻了村上的嘴唇，简单的碰触显得懒洋洋的，村上撅起嘴，加深了这个吻，嘴唇间发出响亮的亲吻声。  
“今天Hina很爱撒娇啊。”横山微微抬起头，望向村上舒服得眯起来的眼睛，瞳孔清澈的棕色仿佛吸收了金色的阳光，看上去闪闪发亮。  
“大概是出太阳的缘故吧。”村上笑着说，给了个不痛不痒的借口。他再次伸了个懒腰，也从餐椅里站了起来，“我去把衣服晾了，别可惜了这好天气。”  
时钟指向了早晨七点半，横山洗完了碗，村上也把今早新洗的衣服晾了出来，几件白衬衫和家居服，还有一块巨大的浴巾。横山半住进村上的公寓已经有一个多月了，他们几乎没有过任何关于生活习惯的争执，无论是洗碗、做饭还是打扫房间，村上倾向于将其称为默契。横山取笑他像个女孩儿那样善感，村上踢了好几脚才止住了黑发青年的笑。  
“Yoko，这条领带怎么样？”村上自告奋勇地负责了横山的衣物搭配，后者从来都只穿相同款式相同颜色的西服，村上对此嗤之以鼻。  
这样会让别人觉得你从来不洗衣服。村上如此评论道。  
村上的公寓有一间巨大的步入式衣橱，即使再放三个横山的衣服也绰绰有余。此刻他正举着一根斜纹细领带，远看是深蓝色的，但布料表面有精致的花纹，不仔细看几乎看不见。  
横山耸耸肩，不置可否。  
村上把他的态度当做是同意，把那根领带连同干净的西服一起递给横山。横山甚至没有花时间去浴室换衣服，而是直接脱下了家居服，在村上的注视下将西服一件件穿好。村上饶有兴趣地双手环胸，对面前的表演十分满意。  
两人无言地走向玄关，横山从玄关的鞋柜上拿起钥匙，塞进西裤口袋。换了西服的横山又变成了搜查一课的王牌警员，隐藏在黑色头发后面的眼睛沉静如水，嘴角紧紧抿成一条线。村上发现自己都有些不习惯他这幅表情，大概是太久没在工作场合见过横山了吧。  
也许是台风刚过，街上行人不多，八点不到，两人就到了警局。前台的女警也是刚到，还没来得及换上制服。  
“横山巡查长，您早！”那姑娘兴奋地向横山道早安，完全忽略了横山身边的村上。两道修剪得整齐的眉毛向上翘起，苹果肌由于微笑而鼓出，显得十分可爱。  
“啊……早。”横山不自在地回答，村上在他耳边低低地笑了一声，横山听出了村上笑声中的调侃，转过头瞪了他一眼。  
村上戴了他通常的那副黑框眼镜，啤酒瓶厚的镜片隐藏了他富有魅力的眼睛，横山只能看见他下垂的眼角，这可叫人不太习惯。  
“好久没在这时间看到您了，搜查一课果然还是很忙吧？多注意身体啊，得了热中症就不得了了。”女警自顾自地说了下去，横山被她缠住，不好脱身，村上也没有出手相救的意思，反而趁机走上楼梯，站在楼梯顶端对横山挥了挥手。  
‘对人家姑娘温柔点儿。’村上用嘴型说道，脸上那幸灾乐祸的表情可逃不过横山的眼睛。  
‘Hina！’横山动了动嘴唇，但村上早已转身上了楼，只留给横山一个背影。  
Hina这家伙，就知道捉弄他。横山愤愤地想，已经想出了起码十种报复回来的方法，有几种可能会用到安全套和润滑剂。  
“……横山巡查长？”  
“没事儿，你刚刚说什么？”  
“啊，我是说，您这么早来局里，吃过早饭了吗？我买了三明治，不嫌弃地话就请拿去吃吧。”  
“不用了，已经吃过了。”  
女警被吓了一跳，要知道一个单身汉绝不会乖乖坐在家里吃完早饭再来上班的，他们只会叼着便利店面包匆忙跑进办公室。  
横山巡查长新交了女朋友。  
她决定把这个爆炸性新闻分享给档案室的闺蜜。

==============================================================

8:45 AM 搜查一课厚田班

横山难得趴在办公桌前，对着电脑屏幕敲敲打打，白皙的手指上下翻飞，仓岛还从没见过他用如此认真的表情写报告。横山今早刚拿到上一个连环强奸案的鉴证报告，而明天就是截止日了，不快些写完今天就别想准时下班了。横山边打字，边考虑晚上的烤肉要吃哪家，是横膈膜特别好吃的那家，还是雪花牛排限量打折的那家？  
“横山竟然乖乖写报告了，是太阳从西边出来了吗？”仓岛调侃道，横山头也没抬，对着屏幕动了动嘴唇。  
“今天不想加班。”他简短地回答。  
头发花白的厚田班长正舒舒服服地靠在椅子里，多日未见的阳光从背后照射进来，搜查一课难得的清闲时光。  
突然厚田办公桌上的电话响了起来，他被吓了一跳，老花眼镜都划下了鼻梁。真是的，一刻都不得闲。  
“喂，我是厚田。”  
厚田沉默地听着，时不时沉吟一下，眉头却越皱越紧。  
“听上去不太妙啊。”仓岛转过头去对横山说，后者刚打完一大段被害者介绍，停下来喘了口气。  
“严叔不一向是这个表情吗？上次前妻带着孩子回国不也是这幅臭脸。”横山不在意地回了一句。  
“你这小子什么时候也学会开玩笑了。”仓岛有感而发，“我猜是上次那个纵火犯的审讯有新进展了。”  
搜查一课不久前破获了一起连环纵火案，纵火对象包括便利店、民居和小型仓库，造成将近十人死伤，警方为了破案投入了大量警力，好不容易才抓获了嫌疑人。犯人是个高中辍学的无业青年，但却是个化学天才，每起纵火案的燃烧物都不一样，让厚田他们伤透了脑筋，最后还是通过一段模糊的监控录像才确定了嫌疑人。然而犯人虽对自己的犯罪事实供认不讳，但作案过程却死活不开口，让公诉人很是头疼。  
“是吗？我知道了，评估过后再跟您联系。”厚田挂了电话，揉了揉鼻梁。  
“班长，上头的电话？”  
“恩，关于那个纵火犯的审讯。”厚田回答，仓岛对横山胜利般地挑了挑眉，后者哼了一声，“藤堂！把这个网址投影出来。”  
留着一头俏丽短发的女警接过厚田递过来的纸条，先是在自己的电脑上打开了其上的网址，是一个私密揭示板，她输入了一串复杂的密码，打开了揭示板主页，然后将屏幕投影在墙上。  
“怎么回事？”仓岛看了看纯黑色背景的网页，没看出任何端倪。  
“这是那个纵火犯用来查找燃烧物配方的暗网论坛，私密性很高，所有的服务器都架设在海外，登陆IP也加了密，揭示板的内容多是教人如何犯罪的。”厚田解释道，“公诉人把这个网址给了网络安全小组，他们过滤了一遍所有内容，找到了这个。”  
藤堂在厚田的指示下点开了一条发布记录。  
“……我已经给机场安保寄去了炸弹警告，还有那些可恶的警察，要让那些草菅人命的税金小偷尝一尝身败名裂的滋味。如果成功了，就让我们在天堂见吧。”  
发布时间显示的是昨晚零点。  
“恶作剧吗？”横山自言自语道，翘起了一条腿，“我可没听说什么机场炸弹威胁的新闻。”  
“这个网站上之前所有的犯罪预告都实现了。”厚田说，“所以网络安全小组才转给搜查一课。”  
“照这条记录的发布时间来看，如果发布者说的是事实，现在炸弹已经安放完毕了。机场那边没反应？”  
厚田摘下眼镜，手指在办公桌上有节奏地敲击着，随后像是下了什么决心一般拨通了机场安保科的电话。  
“……确定吗？我明白了，一小时内到。”厚田挂电话的动作大了些，话筒啪嗒一声摔在电话机上，安静的办公室甚至响起了回音。但厚田没有时间在乎这些，他唰地一下站了起来，环顾了一下自己的组员，眉头皱得更紧了，突出的咬肌显示出他正咬紧了牙关，对任何突发状况都能泰然处之的厚田此刻却失去了往常的冷静。  
“机场的确接到了炸弹威胁，现在所有人马上启程去机场。”头发花白的班长一秒都不愿浪费，边说边往门口走去，带起了一阵风。  
“……我就说没好事吧。”仓岛叹了口气，也站了起来。  
看来今天没法准时下班了。当横山系好安全带，踩下油门时突然冒出这么个不合时宜的想法。

9:30 AM 机场安保科办公室

“厚田班长，好久不见。”一个中等身材的男子快步走过来与厚田握了握手，他穿着灰色西服，尽管人到中年，却没怎么发胖，头发也没白多少，西服领口别着一个小小的象征机场安全部门的菱形徽章。他表情严肃，但一见到厚田，看上去顿时松了口气。  
“上次事件之后就没见了，都快两年啦。”厚田也回握了他，“藤井君已经是机场安全负责人了，虽然想说声恭喜，但现在恐怕不太合适。”  
“厚田班长不用在意这些社交辞令，今天的事件要是能顺利解决，我请您喝一杯，好好叙叙旧。”被叫做藤井的中年人语速很快，但吐字清晰，即使接到了所谓的炸弹威胁，表面上也看不出太多的慌乱。  
“这是我的组员，仓岛、横山，还有新来的藤堂。”厚田向横山他们的方向撇了撇脑袋，“还有个清水，已经去联系机场警力了。”  
“幸会。”  
仓岛和横山都简短地点了点头，算是回应了对方的寒暄。只有藤堂饶有兴趣地盯着安保负责人看了一会儿，横山推了一下她的肩，女警员才低头草草地鞠了一躬。  
“藤堂，打起精神来，别发呆。”  
“横山前辈，藤井先生和班长之前有过合作吗？”藤堂刻意忽略了横山略显凶狠的警告，短发女警的目光在藤井和厚田间来回移动了几圈。  
“两年前在一场机场危机处理时合作过，算起来，也是这样的夏天。”没等横山开口，仓岛率先插了嘴，“是一个劫机事件。”  
“藤井君，给我们说说情况，接到炸弹威胁的具体时间是？犯人是用什么形式跟你们联系的？邮件？电话？”厚田马上进入了工作模式，他很清楚，这种危机处理必须争分夺秒。  
“今早8点零5分，安保部门接到了一个匿名电话，犯人说自己在机场的机修车间放置了炸弹，一开始我们还以为是恶作剧呢。为了以防万一，还是追查了电话来源，是一个公共电话，找到的时候早就人去楼空了。”藤井说，“直到现在也没有第二次联系。”  
“犯人的声音听上去怎么样？”  
“应该是用了变声器，连男女也听不出来。”  
西装革履的安保负责人点击了播放，看样子是电话录音，嘈杂的电流声之后，响起了一个缓慢而低沉的嗓音，几乎听不清说话的内容。  
“把炸弹装在机修车间，说明犯人很了解机场内部构造，很有可能是工作人员。”横山沉吟了一下，“而且犯人多半是男性，自称和用词不太像女性。”  
厚田点点头，同意了横山的说法。  
“机修车间如果爆炸的话，后果会有多严重？”  
“车间离储油罐不远，如果爆炸的话，最严重的情况会引爆储油罐，整个机场就完了，恐怕周围的民居也会受影响。”安保负责人担忧地回答，“这也是我们最担心的情况。”  
“SAT的拆弹部门已经在路上了，到达之后会先对机修车间做一次排查，希望整件事只是个恶作剧吧。”厚田安慰似地说，但就连他自己都不相信这会是个简单的恶作剧。犯人用到了变声器和公共电话，看样子对安保措施和警方的搜查程序都很了解，如果仅仅是恶作剧，根本没必要做到这种地步。再加上那个地下揭示板，看来今天会是漫长一天。

10:47 AM 机场航站楼主控室

“犯人还是没有进一步联系吗？”仓岛问，给自己倒了杯咖啡。不得不说，即使是临时搭建的主控室，工作环境也比搜查一课要好上不止一个档次，就连咖啡都是现磨的，和自动贩卖机的便宜货可不一样。  
“没有。”藤堂接过仓岛递过来的加奶咖啡，掏出她不离身的七味粉，往棕色的液体里倒了好一些。  
“机场建成到现在，有过多少次危机应对状况？”横山正埋首于笔记本电脑，机场一号航站楼的航线全面取消了，借口是指挥塔无线电故障。安保部门将机场平面图和其他资料一起分享给了警方。  
“其实就一次，两年前的劫机事件。”  
“啊，就是厚田班长跟藤井先生合作的那一次吗？”藤堂喝了一大口咖啡，满足地舒了口气，“地面人员没有任何伤亡，怪不得这次还要跟班长合作。”  
“是啊。不过当时被劫持的那架飞机无人生还，直接坠入了太平洋。”仓岛说，“当时的劫机犯是国内恐怖组织成员，要求警方释放他们的领导人，但一旦放了人可能会引来更多报复行动，对市民安全很不利，因此权衡之下，警方没有答应犯人的要求。”  
“……所以警方等于将飞机上的人们推上了死路。”横山说出了仓岛那番话中没出口的部分，后者虽不情愿，但还是点了点头，肯定了横山的说法。  
“不过这次警方没有选择的余地了吧，炸弹一旦爆炸，将造成巨大的伤亡。”藤堂平静地说，黑色的瞳孔没有任何波澜，好像炸弹爆炸并不会影响到她。  
“能调出那时候的危机处置记录吗？可能的话还要之后三个月的新闻。”横山思考时习惯性地用手指敲击着自己的鼻梁，如果这次的案件不是恐怖袭击的话，那很有可能是对劫机案件的报复。在安保森严的机场安装炸弹不是件容易事，犯人要么有背景，要么就是内部人员。  
“新闻的话并不用，我有记下来……”藤堂翻出了自己的笔记本，正要打开，清水突然向他们跑来，一下子刹不住车，撞在了藤堂背上。  
藤堂身材清瘦，经不住清水这么一推，慌乱间只好向前倒去，横山下意识地伸手拉住了她，手臂一收，环住了她的肩，防止她直接摔在地上。  
“哎呀，藤堂君，十分抱歉！”  
“没事儿。”尽管被横山半抱着，藤堂丝毫不觉得尴尬，倒是一边的仓岛看不下来，硬是将她从横山怀里拉出来。  
“清水！能不能靠谱点！”仓岛没法骂横山，只好把气都撒在清水身上，“跑什么？急着投胎么！”  
“仓岛前辈，犯人跟我们联络了。”  
厚田班的组员们一刻也不耽误，迅速打开了公共频道，伴随着一阵噼啪的电流声，一个粗哑的声音从扬声器中响了起来。  
“……在今天下午5点前准备好十亿现金，具体交接方法之后再告诉你们。别想拖时间，要是敢骗我就等着一起死吧！”  
犯人一句话也不多说，干脆地挂了机，整通电话不超过3分钟，看来他对警方的追踪系统十分熟悉。  
“有结果吗？”厚田问，戴着耳机的警员无奈地摇了摇头。  
“金钱要求，那么不是恐怖袭击吗？”仓岛自言自语地说，“班长，上头不会轻易批准十亿那么大的经费吧？”  
“当然不可能了。”厚田沉吟了一下，“我们只能自己想办法了。清水，给我弄点空白印钞纸来。”  
“啊？”  
“弄不到就用手纸代替，总之一个小时内给我找来！”厚田今天可没有和颜悦色的心情，清水这家伙也是该动动脑子了，就连新来的藤堂都比他要能干。  
“是！”

==============================================================

1:07 PM 机场航站楼出发大厅

村上接到横山电话时，正在考虑中午吃什么。前两天的台风让他懒得出门，一直用便利店的饭团打发午饭。今天难得不下雨，也许可以去远一些的地方吃个拉面什么的。  
但横山的一个电话打乱了他的计划。  
“大中午地把我叫过来，可得负责我的午饭啊。”村上从出租车上下来，还特地讨要了一张领收书，“还有车费。”  
横山无奈地接过他手中的纸条，塞进自己的西服口袋。  
“我就觉得奇怪，一大早整个搜查一课办公室都走空了，我还以为发生什么大事儿了呢。”村上整了整自己的袖口，又伸手抚平了横山皱巴巴的西服下摆，末了还调整了一下歪了的领带。  
“机场炸弹威胁还不算大事嘛。”横山也只有在村上面前能开得起玩笑，他侧过身，示意村上先进门，后者也不推辞，几步跨进了大厅，自动门在身后关上了，将嘈杂的风声隔绝在外。  
“话说回来，搜查一课的案子怎么用得上我？”村上问，横山在电话里欲言又止，只是让他马上到机场来，具体工作内容一概没提，这么不干脆不是横山的风格。  
“咳咳，总之先去见严叔再说吧。”  
两人走过空旷的候机大厅，屏幕完全被关上了，平时总是忙忙碌碌的大厅内一个人影都看不见，仿佛人类一下子消失了，只留下无机质的钢筋铁骨，即使看惯了的风景也显得陌生起来。透过巨大的落地窗，同样空旷的停机坪一览无余，所有的飞机都被移走了，只剩下空荡荡的停机坪，村上还是第一次见到机场的这幅模样。  
他们乘电梯来到位于航站楼3楼的主控室，那里被当做了警方的临时指挥中心。还没走近，就能听见一阵阵沉闷的脚步声，即使被地毯吸收了大部分声音，仍然能感觉出忙碌的人来人往。  
“村上君！你可来了。”厚田眼尖地瞥见村上，丢下手中的钢笔，几步走到大门边，拍了拍村上的肩，权当打招呼。  
“厚田班长。”村上浅浅地欠了欠身，挂上了他惯有的营业性笑容。尽管他的嘴角上扬的弧度恰到好处，微微露出的虎牙显得亲切，但横山知道这幅笑容与面无表情并无区别。  
“横山，给村上君介绍过情况了吗？”  
横山支吾了一下。  
介绍情况？特地让村上过来扮女装，他能说得出口吗？  
“横山君只说了机场收到了炸弹威胁，其他情况还没来得及说呢。”村上及时插嘴，化解了这短暂的尴尬。  
“我们在两小时前接到了犯人的第三次联系，关于金钱交接的。”厚田说，示意仓岛重新放一遍电话录音。  
“下午5点，把准备好的钱送到八号机修车间，让那个小娘们儿来。”  
“你不说清楚，我怎么知道是谁？”  
“就是那个黑头发帅哥的女朋友，短发的。”  
“……我明白了。”  
厚田转向村上。  
“村上君，你也听到了吧，犯人指名藤堂单独去交接。但她毕竟还是新人，也没有接受过谈判训练……”  
“我明白了。”不用厚田多说，村上立刻明白了他的意思，“我可以假扮藤堂君，只是需要一些时间。”  
“十分抱歉，但你是我能想到的最合适的人选了。”厚田双手合十，“到时候有SAT机动队的狙击手远程支援，会尽力保证你的安全。”  
“SAT？”村上反问了一句，厚田以为他是担心那些长枪短炮的家伙们，再次向村上保证他会负责监督SAT的狙击手，不会让他们随意开枪。  
“不……我不是说这个。”村上自言自语道，随即摇了摇头，换上了他惯有的亲切微笑，“厚田班长客气了，我也是警察嘛，也有保护平民的义务。”  
村上的礼仪丝毫没有可挑剔的地方，反而让厚田更加不好意思起来。  
横山心里一万个不愿意，按他的性子，断不会跟着犯人的节奏走。有这个闲心，还不如花时间调查犯人的身份。至于炸弹，横山相信为了达到目的有时牺牲是必要的。  
尤其是村上，横山可不想让他去接触什么犯人。  
Hina只会耍嘴皮子，怎么能独自干这么危险的活儿？  
但这句话无论是对厚田还是村上，他都说不出口。

3:30 PM 航站楼贵宾休息室

“村上巡查，又要麻烦您，真是抱歉。”藤堂将一顶黑色的假发递给村上，又深深鞠了一躬。  
“说什么呢，客气了。都是工作嘛。”村上笑眯眯地说，嘴角露出两截可爱的虎牙，看上去十分可亲。他坐在宽敞的梳妆台前，台面上整齐地码着各种颜色的粉底、眼影、腮红和唇膏，都是仓岛从地勤和空姐那儿搜刮来的，一个大男人对化妆品一窍不通，只好把能找到的都拿了来 。  
“组长叫您来的时候，我还吃了一惊。”藤堂继续说，在村上身边坐下，棕色头发的巡查保持着笑容，凑过去仔细观察了藤堂的脸。  
“我倒是学过谈判，不过也只是纸上谈兵罢了。”村上说，视线从藤堂的额头一直来到嘴角，就算是处变不惊的藤堂也被他盯得不太自在。  
“我不知道村上巡查还有这本事呢。”  
“哈哈，你可别说出去，不然人人都让我干活，我就要累死了。”村上开了个玩笑，“藤堂君的鼻梁有点褪皮呢，要注意补水啊。”  
藤堂眨了眨眼，被村上突如其来的评论弄糊涂了。  
村上将视线转向镜子，用一根细发带将头发完全梳理到额后，从一堆粉底中挑了一种，用指尖捻起一些，用体温将它们软化后才涂在脸上。他花了一些时间仔细描画了眉眼部分，他自己的眼睛是标准的下垂眼，轮廓圆润，但藤堂的眼睛却略显狭长，眼尾微微上翘，村上不得不拉长眼尾，眼窝用肉粉色眼影加深，在视觉效果上尽量向藤堂靠拢。然后是脸颊和嘴唇，村上用了泛紫的粉色，全部完成后对着镜子瞪了瞪眼，那副神态也与藤堂十分相似。  
村上似乎对自己的作品很是满意，他戴上了黑色假发，用手指将厚重的刘海分向一边，学着藤堂的样子将一边的头发拨到耳后。  
“哦，村上巡查真有一手啊！”藤堂感叹道，她是第一次见到村上的女装扮相，而且扮的还是自己，那种感觉很是新奇。  
“熟能生巧嘛。”村上说，他早就换好了白衬衫和西服裤，幸好藤堂平时总是穿得规规矩矩，让他不用费心准备衣服。村上站起身，突然像是想起了什么，又凑到藤堂脸颊边，用力吸了吸鼻子。  
“啊，是铃兰的味道。”村上自言自语道，用桌上那一堆瓶瓶罐罐里挑出一瓶香水，往自己的手腕和颈窝处喷了几下。  
那瓶香水确实是藤堂惯用的，村上只是闻了一下就能分辨出是哪一款。  
有趣得很。藤堂想。  
“走吧，别让厚田桑他们等急了。”村上穿上西服外套，在领口别好红色的警察徽章，再一次对着镜子确认了发型，转过脸来对藤堂微微一笑，即使是身为女性的藤堂也觉得那笑容十分可爱。  
“哦对了，藤堂君口袋里的东西能借我吗？”  
藤堂疑惑地歪了歪头，下意识地将手伸进西服外套的口袋，指尖碰到了冰凉的金属。那是她不离身的七味粉罐。  
“这个？”  
“对，如果你不介意的话。”  
藤堂犹豫了一下，罐子上还写着母亲的话，油性笔迹由于一直被她捏着使用，已经有些斑驳了。  
这时候借给他才是人之常情吧？藤堂在心里分析一下，最终还是将手伸了出去。  
“谢谢。”村上把那个小小的罐子揣进怀里，这才打开休息室的大门。  
仓岛和清水都靠在门外，被开门声吓了一跳。  
“藤堂！呃，不对。”仓岛看见门口黑色短发的人影，下意识地叫了藤堂的名字，但仔细看看又觉得不对，藤堂什么时候这么高了？  
“……村上巡查？”清水不可思议地开口道。  
“你们都会认错，那骗过犯人应该是没问题了。”村上略带调侃的说，沉静的神态和微微向前倾的样子与藤堂平时并无二致。  
仓岛总算知道厚田为什么坚持要借用村上来假扮藤堂了。  
“村上巡查也扮得太像了，我都认不出来了。”清水夸张地感叹。  
“我就当是夸奖了。对了，仓岛桑，厚田桑说让藤堂君暂时待在贵宾休息室，那里的监控系统与主系统是分开的，犯人应该看不到，你进去陪陪她？”村上转向仓岛，后者巴不得有个借口去找藤堂，对村上感激一笑，闪身进了门。  
“又在打什么小算盘？”横山提着一个公文包走过来，瞥了瞥村上的打扮，后者邀功似地对他笑了笑。  
“没有的事。”村上说，接过公文包，掂了掂，重量倒是做得像，但能不能骗到犯人就难说了。  
横山的眉头仍然紧紧皱着，一脸不情愿的样子。  
“你不用连香水都假扮吧？”横山说，村上身上的香味分明是藤堂惯用的香水，与他自己的古龙水味儿很不一样。  
“不，要扮就要做全套嘛，可别太小看犯人了。”村上耸耸肩，他知道横山这幅嫌弃的表情是什么意思，估计是对厚田把他借来与犯人交涉感到不爽吧。  
“啧，别开玩笑。”横山说，趁清水不注意，捏了捏村上的手。  
“……放心吧，我有数。”村上的表情也软了下来，“咱们速决速决，我还惦记着晚上的烤肉呢。”  
横山扑哧一下笑了出来。

4:30PM 航站楼主控室

“厚田君，SAT已经到了，正在勘察机修车间周围的地形，如果说服不了犯人，就直接狙击。”机场安保负责人放下电话，对厚田说。搜查一课的老警官是点点头表示明白。  
“犯人约定的交接时间是下午5点，还有30分钟。”  
“村上，听得见吗？”厚田打开了对讲机。  
“听得很清楚。”村上的声音传了过来，“我现在正准备出发。”  
主控室里突然安静了下来，大家都在等犯人的最后一次指示。果不其然，厚田的手机准时响了起来，他等了几秒，按下了公放键。  
“喂？”  
“那个小娘们儿准备好了没有？”经过变声器的粗哑声音在偌大的主控室里显得十分刺耳。  
“准备好的钱已经交给了藤堂警官。”  
“很好，让她一个人去八号机修车间。别想耍花样，要是我发现有人跟着，就直接引爆炸弹，小娘们儿的命就没了！”  
‘能用SAT的远程红外线确定目标。’安保负责人在一张白纸下潦草地写下这句话，送到厚田面前。  
“当然了，你也别食言，拿了钱就乖乖解除爆炸装置。”  
“老子可不像你们这帮冷血警察！还是懂得怜香惜玉的！”  
“希望如此。”  
犯人啪嗒挂上了电话。  
横山沉默地听完了整场对话，用手指轻轻敲击着自己的嘴唇，犯人的指示中总有让他感到不对劲的地方。之前也是，犯人指名让藤堂去交接，他是怎么知道藤堂这一号人物的？他又怎么知道横山与藤堂说过话？如果犯人是内部人员，但他一口咬定横山和藤堂是男女朋友关系，所有与他们有直接接触的同事都不可能误会，那么犯人是在什么情况下，既不与他们接触又能掌握他们的一举一动？  
‘两年前的劫机案死了一飞机的无辜旅客和空乘，家属们上诉无果，还联名上书国会，组织游行，当时闹得很大。’  
横山想起之前找到的旧案记录，犯人似乎是对警方积怨很深，强调男女朋友关系，不接触却能掌握警方的一举一动……  
一个大胆的假设在横山脑海中形成了。  
他迅速扯过一台笔记本电脑，调取了旧案记录，将记录中的人名与机场提供的所有工作人员对比，没几分钟，结果就出来了。  
黒木仁志，安保科职员，负责调试监控录像。  
黒木仁志，家属上诉代表人，未婚妻是坠毁飞机的空姐，在上诉无果后当庭表示会让警方因草菅人命而后悔。  
就是这个。横山十分肯定此人就是安装炸弹的罪犯。  
“藤井桑，航站楼的监控录像中心在哪儿？”  
“监控室在航站楼地下一层，正好就是这件屋子的正下方。”安保负责人回答，“怎么了？”  
“有人在值班吗？”  
“24小时都会有人不间断值班，我们是三班倒的。”  
横山拔腿就往外跑。

==============================================================

4:49 PM 航站楼地下监控室

横山背朝下被掀翻在地，肩膀撞上了尖锐的桌角，一阵钝痛从右肩逐渐扩散到整个右臂，他疼得哼了一声，下意识地往反方向蜷缩起身体。但施暴者没有给他喘息的机会，皮鞋直往横山的腹部踢去，横山下意识地用双手护住柔软的腹部，坚硬的制服皮鞋直接踢在了他毫无防备的手上，手掌瞬间失去了知觉，只剩下火辣辣的疼痛。  
那人似乎没想到横山能挡下这一击，迅速后退了几步，横山看准机会用尚能使力的左手撑起上身，同时一拳打在对方的下颚上。  
“啧，没想到那帮无能的警察里还有能打的。”穿着机场安保制服的男子往外吐了口掺杂着血丝的口水，横山的力气很大，他的嘴角已经泛起了一片青紫，但他毫不在意，反而弯曲膝盖，放低重心，摆出了攻击的姿势。  
横山没空跟他耗着，离宣称的炸弹爆炸时间只剩下10分钟了，无论如何，要先解除引爆装置。下定了决心，横山不着痕迹地将手伸向背后，扶住了枪托。  
“警官你未免太小看我了吧！”那人抬腿就是一个平扫，动作快而准，胫骨前侧准确地踢在横山的小臂上，横山虎口一麻，但仍然勉强抽出了手枪，扣下了扳机，子弹擦着对方的上臂而过，鲜血很快将薄薄的制服衬衫染红了一片，空气中升起一股难闻的硝烟味儿。  
“小看人的是你吧。”横山定了定神，慢慢吐出一口气，尽管他正用不习惯的左手举着枪，但横山仍然有自信能一枪命中那家伙的眉心。  
那人从鼻子里不屑地哼了一声，子弹的擦伤不深，但流了很多血，粘稠的深红色液体顺着他下垂的手臂流到地毯上，暗红的污渍以他脚下为中心慢慢在浅色地毯上蔓延开来。  
“警官，你现在一枪崩了我，你的小女友可就要跟着一起陪葬了。”  
“少说废话！”横山打断了他，“你觉得你一个人能对付整个机场的警察吗？”  
“我一个人当然不行，所以需要警官你的帮忙啊。”犯人突然冒出句没头没脑的话，没受伤的手从腰带间掏出一次性手机，“我说在机修车间装了炸弹，你们警察竟然没想过搜索其他的地方，简直是税金小偷！”  
横山打开保险，发出示威性的啪嗒声。  
“别乱来！我只要打通这个电话，你的小女友就连骨头渣子都不会剩下！”还算冷静的犯人突然激动了起来，“就像你们警察谋杀我的未婚妻那样！”  
果然如此。横山确定了这人就是两年前劫机事件中去世的白川葵的未婚夫，看来他始终无法接受自己的未婚妻在婚礼前一天死于非命的事实，并把一切都归结于警方的无能。  
“黒木仁志，警方只是做了伤害最小的决定，任何不幸都不是本意。”横山冷静地说，他自认为不是个善于谈判的人，但此刻他想起了村上的话，‘不要试图同情罪犯，那只会激怒他们’。  
“那被害死的人命就不是人命吗！”黒木再次抬高了声音，撕心裂肺地喊了出来，句尾破了音，听上去几乎像是野兽般的嘶吼。  
横山没有说话。默默根据自己的心跳数着节拍，还有7分钟。那家伙的一次性手机看上去是引爆装置，也就是说，炸弹并不是定时的？但横山无法简单地下定论，必须做好最坏的打算。  
“我倒要让你们也尝尝这滋味！”黒木深吸了几口气，喉咙发出嘶嘶的呼吸声，“警官，马上放下枪！”  
横山咬住了嘴唇，他找到了一条射击线路，但现在杀了他，可能就阻止不了炸弹的爆炸，横山从未如此犹豫过，一直稳稳端着手枪的左手也微微颤抖起来，但不仔细看几乎看不出来。  
“不放我就按下接通键了！我说到做到！”  
要是以前，横山可能会先开一枪再说，但此刻他却乖乖放下了枪，用脚尖将那坨金属踢到了一边。  
“很好，警官，现在他妈的过来坐下，别耍花样。”由于失血，黒木的脸色看上去很是苍白，喘气声也越来越大，横山安静地走了过去，在监控屏幕前坐下，双手在西服袖子里握成了拳。  
“我可没有笨到只在一个地方装炸弹。”黒木说，伸手将监视屏调到了机场主控室，横山能看见厚田他们的背影，厚田正对着无线电说着什么，应该是在与村上联系。横山唯一庆幸的是，藤堂并不在监视范围内，起码这家伙不会发现村上是假扮的。  
“主控室的通风口我也安放了炸弹，你们警察那么自作聪明竟然没想到先看一看自己身边！可笑！无能！”  
主控室位于机场航站楼的中心位置，离地面大约十几米的距离，通风口与机场其他通风设施相通，如果黒木说的是真的，一旦被炸，浓烟能迅速通过通风系统影响到整个机场，包括所有非警方人员都会受到影响。警方疏散了机修人员，停止给油罐供气，但却没想到先筛查一遍自己的主控中心。  
“我也给你一次选择的机会。两个炸弹的引爆装置都能用这个电话控制，一旦引爆一个另一个就会自动失效。警官是要牺牲大家救你的小女友，还是舍小家为大家？”黒木的语气里充满了讽刺，似乎对横山面临的抉择幸灾乐祸，“快速拨号里预设了电话号码，1是机修车间，2是主控室。”  
横山看了看那只硬塞进他手里的一次性电话，由于一直被捏着的缘故，银色外壳上沾满了汗水，劣质涂层有些剥落了，露出深色的金属框架。  
“警官的女友可是个美人儿啊，虽然我只在监视上看到过背影。看样子还在热恋吧？要不要为了成为英雄而牺牲她？”  
横山握住了手机，修长的手指还沾着对方皮鞋底部的灰尘，将白皙的指节染成了黑色，皮肤被擦破了，血丝在脏兮兮的污渍间若隐若现。  
“想清楚啊，毕竟女友还能再找，但成为英雄的机会大概以后都不会有了……”  
“闭嘴。”横山冷冷地说，在极度的压力下反而平静了下来。手机屏幕上显示着时间，照犯人的说法，引爆装置应该是手动的，姑且相信对方的说法，那么村上和搜查一课所有人的性命都握在了横山手里。他什么时候变得这么重要了？横山半自嘲半轻蔑地扯了扯嘴角。  
“看来警官你已经想好了？”  
“我说，你在主控室通风口设置炸弹，这里正好位于主控室正下方，你自己也会陪葬吧？哪有那么笨的罪犯？”很好，横山，将注意力放在犯人身上，引他说话，说得越多就越可能找到破绽。  
“我早就不想活了！怎么，你不相信我为了给小葵报仇可以连命都不要吗？！”黒木激动地一把捉住横山的衣领，沾满鲜血的手弄脏了横山今早新换的衬衫和领带。啧，这领带可是村上的宝贝，这下算是毁了。  
横山平静地望向犯人因为激动而瞪大的双眼，失血让他脸上毫无血色，额头上布满了冷汗，粗重地喘着气，嘴唇像一条离开水的鱼一样一张一合。横山盯着他看了好一会儿，漆黑的瞳孔微微收缩了一下。  
“……能放开我了吧，我还要拨号呢。” 横山沉默了许久才说，心脏的跳动已经回归了正常，他其实早就做好了选择。  
“终于下定决心了吗？就让我们来看看。”  
横山转过头去，重新审视了一遍监控屏。警方仍在严阵以待，本就不怎么宽敞的主控室里挤满了人，起码有超过三十个，而航站楼其他地方的地勤和安保，还有拆弹组和特勤组，估计不下百人。而远离航站楼的机修车间只有村上一人，油罐的油气应该也被排尽了，就算炸弹爆炸也不会引发连锁反应。  
上百号人和一个人。  
横山点开快速拨号界面，没有任何犹豫地按下了2。

4:55 PM 八号机修车间

车间内弥漫着一股机油味儿，任何地方都积了厚厚一层灰，伴随着村上走路的动作，扬起一片雾蒙蒙的灰色，他用手捂住口鼻，才勉强没有咳嗽出声。  
早知道就该带上吸入剂，村上后悔道，尽量放轻自己的脚步，低跟皮鞋在地面上踩出了一个个清晰的脚印。车间内开着冷光灯，一架小型飞机占据了左边的位置，白色的机身反射着惨白的光线，太过晃眼了，村上下意识地眯起了眼睛。  
机身底部放着一个两米见方的金属箱子，显得十分突兀。村上环顾了四周，车间虽大，但视野开阔，一眼就能望到所有角落，目前看来任何地方都不像有人的样子。  
也对。想必犯人还没笨到亲自出现的地步。  
“村上，红外线没发现任何目标。”厚田的声音通过内置式耳麦传了过来，由于机身涂料有反射无线电的作用，耳麦中始终有电流通过的噼啪声，村上不自在地揉了揉耳朵，试图甩开那恼人的声音。  
村上又等了一会儿，但除了电流声什么都听不见。  
好吧。村上想，伸手将眼前厚重的刘海拨开，他戴过无数假发，但这种规规矩矩的短发还从有过，反而让他有些不习惯。他慢慢地靠近机身底部的金属箱，看上去像是集装箱的材质，但体积不大，但炸弹的威力取决于爆炸物密度而不是体积，村上非常肯定这只无辜的小箱子一旦爆炸准会要了他的小命。  
村上停在炸弹边，放下手中的公文包，用指节轻轻敲击了金属箱的表面。  
“啧，怎么手贱的毛病还没改？”耳麦中传来一个极富特色的男中音，略显尖锐但丝毫不女气，凶狠的语气很是熟悉。  
“……Subaru？”  
“离那傻逼玩意远一点儿，要是化学式炸弹你现在早就被炸飞了。”  
耳麦中响起了一些其他人声，但村上一句都听不清。据他猜测，大约是警方慌乱的声音，毕竟按涉谷昴的性格，应该是直接抢过了对讲机。  
“Subaru什么时候来的？”村上问，真的乖乖地往后退了一步。  
“SAT的任务，谁知道一来就见到你这家伙！又打扮成这幅鬼样子！”涉谷的语气越来越凶，村上甚至能听见他从不离身的M107狙击步枪上膛的声音。  
“哈哈哈，没办法嘛，我也是任务在身。”村上轻松地回答，主控室的涉谷毫无办法，只得用皮靴狠狠踢倒了一把金属椅。  
“只要那个杀千刀的犯人一现身我就一枪崩了他，在此之前你给我皮绷紧了！”  
“是是是，Subaru还是这么粗鲁，要让妙子妈妈知道该教训你了。”村上此时还惦记着横山，最好的情况，就是横山能在犯人现身前将其抓获，这样涉谷就不用知道他新男友的身份了。  
厚田被小个子的SAT王牌狙击手推在一边，就算想抢回对讲机，但在对方几乎与身体一样高的重型狙击枪前退缩了。涉谷一身黑色战术服，留着干净的寸头，细小的胳膊却能轻易扛起沉重的机枪。  
“厚田君，真是抱歉啊，我们的王牌就是脾气差一点。”SAT的指挥官赔笑道，他们与刑事部门一向井水不犯河水，涉谷的做法有点过分了，他只好尽量安抚厚田，希望后者别将这事儿捅出去。他承认涉谷不服管很让人头疼，但没了那小个子狙击手，SAT的战力就得减半。  
“呵呵，我也算开了眼界了。”厚田皮笑肉不笑地回答，横山在SAT到达前就独自跑了出去，怎么还没找到犯人？  
涉谷还在冲着对讲机嘀嘀咕咕，突然主控室传来下方一阵巨响，震得脚下的地板都晃动了一下。  
“怎么回事？”厚田问道，但室内的警员们都面面相觑，完全不明白发生了什么。  
“Subaru？刚才的声音是什么？”  
“应该是主控室下方有什么爆炸了。你待在那儿别动。”涉谷低声说，向一边的SAT队员使了个眼色，一袭黑衣的SAT队员了然地点点头，有序地主控室外撤。  
厚田也在着急地组织警力，急忙往地下室的方向赶，此时他裤袋中的手机突然响了起来。所有警方单位都要用无线电联络，谁还不知死活地打他手机？厚田犹豫了一下，还是掏出了手机，对联络人已经有了大胆的猜测。  
“喂？我是厚田。”  
“严叔，我是横山。我在主控室下方的地下监控室，对，犯人跟我在一起。”横山的声音带着略微的喘息，看样子好像刚刚跟人打了一架，这语气厚田早已不陌生了。  
“炸弹呢？”  
“引爆装置应该已经解除了，以防万一还是让拆弹组同事再检查一遍。”横山点了根烟，他知道航站楼是全面禁烟的，但管他呢，他可是刚刚抓了个炸弹犯，就放过他这一次吧。  
“我们马上到。”厚田说道，将手机移开，吩咐仓岛带上制服警立刻去和横山会合，“你只管看着犯人别再出岔子了，横山。”  
“……等等。”厚田正要挂电话，但横山欲言又止地叫住了他，“那个，村上巡查没事儿吧？”  
“好得很呢。”  
厚田听到横山长长地舒了口气。

==============================================================

5:34 PM 八号机修车间

“炸弹的引爆装置是与手机绑定的，但已经被关闭了。”全幅武装的拆弹组警员打开金属箱，仔细查看了其中错综复杂的电路，同色的电线全部接在一部一次性手机上，但都被烧断了。  
“村上巡查，辛苦您了。”清水向村上深深鞠了一躬，一边的藤堂也对他微微一笑，虽然短发女警的眼睛完全没有笑意，但村上还是感激地点了点头。  
“主控室发生了什么吗？我在耳机里听到了好大的响声。”村上将公文包交给清水，尽管包内只装了空白印钞纸，但巨大的数量拎着也特别沉重。  
“刚才仓岛前辈说，是地下监控室发生了小型爆炸。”清水回答。  
“地下监控室？”  
“横山前辈发现犯人是机场内部的监控人员，怪不得对我们的一举一动都了若指掌。”藤堂接过了清水的话头，“前辈一个人就解决了犯人，不愧是以前的王牌刑事。”  
村上听到横山的名字，修剪得整洁的眉毛担忧地纠结了起来。  
“Yoko没事儿吧？”他脱口而出，但话音刚落就后悔了。清水倒是没什么反应，但藤堂圆溜溜的眼睛饶有兴趣地眯了起来。  
“谁？”  
“横山前辈的话，地下监控室发生小型爆炸时刚好在现场，好像受了点小伤。”藤堂上前一步，年轻的女警仍然穿着那身毫无特色的黑色西服，表情沉静，双眼紧紧盯着面前与自己相同打扮的村上。她的语气虽听着有些担忧，但她的眼睛丝毫没有流露出相同的情绪。相反，她微微向前倾的姿势显得兴趣十足，甚至都有些捉狭的意味。要是在平时，村上不会被她刻意装出来的语气骗倒，不过此刻他可没时间分辨这些。  
村上连招呼都没打，拔腿就往外跑，鞋跟重重得敲击在地面上，哒哒的响声激起了一片回音，把正在将金属爆炸物往外搬的拆弹队员都吓了一跳。  
“藤堂，你干嘛要骗他？”清水不知该吐槽村上对横山的称呼，还是吐槽藤堂的恶趣味。  
“不是骗，只是没说出全部真相罢了。”藤堂低头整了整衣领，上扬的嘴角却怎么也遮不住。

6:02 PM 航站楼地下监控室

“Yoko！”村上的嗓门老远就能听见，横山猛地转过头去，医疗队员手中的消毒纱布一个没对准，狠狠按在了横山还在渗血的额角，后者疼得嘶了一声。  
“横山巡查长，请您别动。”医疗队员无奈地说，但横山不打算老老实实听话，他夺下消毒纱布，胡乱地抹了抹自己的额角，想把显眼的血迹擦去。额角的伤口只是皮外伤，但渗出的鲜血在横山白皙的皮肤上非常明显，看上去比实际要严重得多。  
横山刚把那块被血染红的纱布扔在一边，村上的身影就出现在监控室门口。他还穿着与藤堂相同的女式西服，但脚上的低跟鞋因为行动不便已经被脱了下来，村上赤着脚，一路小跑地来到横山身边。  
“没事儿吧？哪儿受伤了？”村上气还没喘匀，就急急地开口，上下打量了横山一番，额角有个流血的擦伤、双手缠着绷带，但没有其他看得见的伤口。难道是伤在看不见的地方？  
“我好着呢。”横山立马保证道，伸手拍了拍村上的后背，试图让他的呼吸平静下来，“明知道会喘不过气还跑这么快做什么？”  
村上衬衫领口被扯开了大半，露出一截小麦色的皮肤，锁骨和脖子上覆上了一层薄薄的汗水，显得亮晶晶的。细细的眼线晕开了一些，与肉粉色的眼影融在了一起，下垂的眼角看上去更无辜了。  
跑那么快做什么？还不是担心你这家伙吗？村上在心里吐槽，但仍在剧烈喘息的胸口发紧，什么话都说不出来。  
“横山巡查长，您的伤口不需要缝针，回去贴个防水胶布就是了。”医疗队员抿着嘴角，略带笑意地说，“我就不打扰你们了。”  
医疗队员转身离开了，横山没理解他最后那句话的意思，不过村上可是听得一清二楚。他这才想起来自己还是藤堂的打扮，黑色短发遮住了大半的眉眼，只露出他的下半边脸，瘦削的线条加上涂着浅色口红的嘴唇，看上去十分俏丽。看样子医疗队的估计是把他认错了。  
这下麻烦了。村上想，早知道就不该直接跑过来的。  
“除了脑袋开花，其他真没伤？”村上再次审视了横山一遍，确定对方没有缺胳膊少腿，绷紧的神经终于放松了，奔跑后的疲劳一下子涌了上来，他向后靠在墙上，长长出了口气。  
“这儿的炸弹威力不大，只是为了摧毁监控数据罢了。”横山说，蹲下身去检查村上赤裸的双脚，由于跑得急，脚趾上布满了细小的擦痕，左脚背上还有一块脏兮兮的污渍，“犯人还是给自己留了后路，如果警方不答应金钱要求，还能通过监控室的爆炸来洗清嫌疑，没人会怀疑一个受害者。”  
“……吓死我了。”村上嘟囔了一句，半是责怪半是委屈，横山抬起头，对上了村上那双水灵灵的眼睛，尽管化了妆，但棕色的瞳孔还是熟悉的样子，横山忍不住笑出了声。  
“吓死的是我才对吧。”横山重新站起来，宽阔的肩膀挡住了村上的视线，趁对方不注意，轻轻吻了吻他的眉心。  
村上红了脸，也只有在这时候他才不那么厚脸皮，横山尤其喜爱他这副窘迫的表情。  
横山领着村上往门外走，向门口的机场安保借了双拖鞋。制造这场闹剧的犯人终于从爆炸的冲击中醒了过来，制服警正把他双手拧在背后。  
“警官！没想到你连想都不想就选了自己的女友！”犯人对着横山的背影高声叫道，“我还是第一次见到那么自私的！”  
横山停下了脚步。  
“我还是第一次见到那么窝囊的。”横山冷冰冰地说，“你这种懦夫根本不会在主控室布置炸弹，因为你怕死，为未婚妻报仇只是借口罢了。”  
犯人被堵得说不出话来，布满血丝的眼睛狠狠地盯着横山。  
“而且，就算炸弹是真的，我也不会改变选择。”

尾声

“Yoko最后那句话是什么意思？”  
“字面上的意思。”横山脱下村上的假发，将后者被汗水浸湿的棕发梳理整齐。恩，这下顺眼多了。  
“真是的。”村上鼓起了嘴，知道横山是不愿告诉他真相了。他也不追问，村上巡查可是最善解人意的。  
“Hina，现在出发还赶得上烤肉店的营业时间呢。”横山说，接过仓岛递过来的车钥匙，示意村上快些跟上。  
“啊……等等。”村上意外地没有移动，而是快步走到厚田身边，压低了声音问，“厚田桑，SAT的队员们已经回去吗？”  
“恩，知道引爆装置解除之后就撤了。”厚田回答，对那个小个子狙击手凶狠的目光心有余悸。  
村上不无遗憾地笑笑，但又暗中松了口气。  
”Hina！“  
“来了来了！”村上对厚田鞠了一躬，他在任何时候都礼仪端正，跟横山大不一样。厚田目送他们出门，好笑地摇了摇头。

尾声的尾声

“涉谷，今天的战术报告怎么还没交？”  
“别跟我说话，老子烦着呢！”

END

 


End file.
